


Album

by gingayellow



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Gia and Emma reconnect. [Gia/Emma, post-series, spoilers apply]





	Album

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapoeysap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/gifts).



Title: Album  
Fandom: Power Rangers Megaforce  
Characters/Pairing: Emma Goodall/Gia Moran  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: There is a very tiny Ninja Steel reference her. Written for sapoeysap, and I hope you like it. (I played with the prompt a bit, hope you don't mind. ^^;)

\--

 

The first half dozen is her in middle school. Black jean jacket, messy ponytail, and the eternal sneer letting the student body know that Gia Moran was a Bad Girl with a Bad Attitude. There’s a ton of technical mistakes that make Emma cringe when she reviews them, but they’re still too precious to toss out, or even correct.

She doesn’t want to forget the mistakes. She doesn’t want to forget anything.

The ones in high school look better. She’d taken some photography classes, and the lessons her mother had taught her as a little kid finally sunk in. One of those lessons was to take pictures of different subjects, not just your best friend: she’s got pictures of flowers, plants, rallies and protests. Their other friends, too: Troy, Jake, Noah, Orion. And a few others that no one but them will ever see (those few times they felt bold enough to take pics of them in Ranger mode).

But yeah, most of them are still Gia.

A little older, hair is loose around her face now. She’s still rocking the bad girl vibe, but her clothes are clean—because she needs to look ‘vaguely professional’ if she’s going to get into a good college, then a good law school, then a good law firm. Also, she can convince Gia to be goofy for at least some of them. Have fun. Just be.

After that… after that they went to different schools. There are pictures of Gia during this time, of course, but she’s always in shorts and shirts (summer break) or fuzzy sweaters and sweatpants (winter break). Most of the times, her head is buried in a book. Emma tried to get her to interact more, but Gia always had some big exam or application coming up. And Emma had her own projects: photos of the city councilwoman taking on corruption. Endangered animals and plants. Freelancing. 

It's about then when her photos are less about the people she loves, and more of a portfolio.

But it was never meant to just be a portfolio. It was meant to be about her, and her best friend, the girl that Emma… 

It’s time to change that.

\--

_Emma? Isn’t it early morning where you are?_

“Well, how else am I supposed to photograph sunrises?” Yet another sunrise for yet another feel good article. “How’s life treating you, Gia?”

 _Busy._ There’s some chatter on Gia’s end. _I’m trying to help these kids protect a tree, but Tien’s being a pain about._

“Tien?” A good part of Emma’s protests, past and present, were against Tien. “Yeah, he doesn’t give up easily.”

 _Tell me about it,_ Gia sighs. _Don’t tell anyone this, because it’ll wreck my image, but…_

“You miss hanging out, too?” Emma breathes.

 _…Yeah._ Gia’s voice is unusually soft. _Knowing you were there for me—for all of us—made fighting the literal monsters less scary._

“Well, maybe I can help with the figurative,” Emma says with a smile. “When was the last time you went hiking, Gia?”

\--

Their adventure/vacation goes better than Emma could have dreamed. First off, Tien has a change of heart thanks to his son—of course, now Tien wants to hire Gia to help him fight against other big businesses stealing land/help his own company become more green. Emma was so sure Gia would turn her down, but the firm _I’m coming, whether you like it or not_ made it evident that yes, Gia still wanted to spend time with her.

Gia still wanted her in her life.

And that’s why Emma tries something different this time with her photos. It’s not just Gia this time, but Emma and Gia. Emma meant to do just one or two at first, then Gia and/or the scenery, but Gia insisted on more. So now she has a pic of them wolfing down trail mix. A pic of them glaring at the map when they got lost—and hugging/laughing in a small cave, soaked to the bone after a surprise thunderstorm hit them. 

She’s about to finally sneak one of Gia alone however, when Gia looks at her—really looks at her, and says “You know, I had the biggest crush on you in high school.”

Emma almost drops her camera. “B-But you were so cool, and I was such a dork—” She wrote poems about flowers, for goodness sake.

Gia shrugs. “You stood up for what you believed, and didn’t care what people thought about you. As much I hated myself for it… I always cared what others thought. Why do you think I played up the bad girl image so much in middle school?”

“You were tough. That’s totally cool.”

Gia glares. “I told my teacher that I was gonna beat up Rita Repulsa one day, since the Rangers obviously couldn’t handle it.”

Emma laughs. “Well, someone must’ve felt sheepish when they met almost every Ranger ever. Not to mention being one for awhile.”

Gia gives her another one of Those Looks again. “What I’m saying is this. I… I don’t know if you felt the same way, or anything, but—”

Emma places her hand over Gia’s mouth. “Buy me dinner, and we’ll see what happens next?”

The final picture is Emma kissing Gia on the cheek.


End file.
